El rubio y su demonio
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Un trabajo que me hace sentir libre y... que te conquistó. Yaoi, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de Tomo Takabayashi

Recomendación escuhar la canción: La rubia y el demonio. Panteón Rococó

**El rubio y el demonio**

**Por Tlacuilo**

El Demonio y su alma

El día llegaba a Shin Makoku, las risas del pequeño Adolph (1), ya se escuchaban en uno de los pasillos, el primogénito von Voltaire Christ; -quien había nacido siete meses después de la boda apresurada de sus padres-, era tan madrugador como Gwendal pero con el alegre carácter de Gunter; por lo que la nana lo llevaba a desayunar con su padre, mientras sus papi dormía un poco, el hijo mayor de Cecile -evitando parecerse a ella- trataba de pasar mas tiempo con su retoño; por lo que buscaba cualquier momento que tuviera libre en su apretada agenda y convivía con su pequeño; que a sus cuatro meses era muy activo. Entre su esposo y él se dividían las horas de comida para alimentarlo, en el caso de Gunter no podía evitarlo ya que siendo el gestante lo amamantaba.

Esa mañana Gwendal en un gesto de solidaridad, se ocuparía de su hijo mientras Gunter reposaba, ya que Adolph lo levantaba en la noche pidiendo alimento. Pasando por la puerta del Monarca, este salió aun en pijama y con la desfachatez de siempre corrió a cargar al bebé, quien sonreía con las muecas graciosas que hacia el Maou. Desde que el infante -de cabello gris y ojos violeta-, había nacido; Yuuri se había apegado mucho a él y soñaba con ensañarle base ball; algunos – los mas intrigantes-, aseguraban que el nacimiento del bebé, le abrió los ojos a monarca a la posibilidad de que, aun estando casado con un hombre podría tener descendientes-; Gwendal por su parte consideraba que tal vez era demasiado tarde ya que su hermano llevaba casi un año de licencia y fuera de pacto de sangre, tomando en cuenta que las misivas para reportarse tenían aspecto de reportes oficiales, sin mencionar que no hacia alusión a nada relacionado con el Soukoku Shibuya. Yuuri entrego con renuencia a su sobrino y regreso a su habitación para cambiarse en lo que Gwendal y Conrad -que se les unía- caminaban hasta el comedor con un inquieto niño, su tío castaño lo tomo de los brazos de la cuidadora y empezó a mecerlo para tranquilizarlo; parecía que esto funcionaba hasta que Adolph se revolvió en sus brazos y con un llanto mas melodramático que nada, se lanzaba para que su papa lo cargara, ambos hermanos entraron y el desayuno les fue servido.

En el comedor una hora después Gwendal intentaba hacer comer la papilla a su hijo pero este se resistía con ahínco, la figura de Gunter apareció y con el venia el Maou quien ya arreglado se apresuro a tomar su lugar, Adolph lloriqueo un poco y eso basto para que su papi casi corriera hacia su lugar -a un lado de su esposo- y lo tomara en brazos, el niño se aferro al traje del de cabello lila, buscando alimento. Todos regresaron a su comida y a la conversación. Una propuesta del Maou fue lo que hizo en esa mañana soleada se rompiera la tranquilidad.

0000000000000000000000000

¿El camino era el correcto?, se preguntaba el Maou; por lo menos aventurarse en esa situación en compañía del espía de cabello naranja, había sido un acierto; de lo contrario ya estaría perdido en una de las muchas montañas de Shin Makoku. Extrañaba a su acosador rubio particular, pero el mencionado tenia un año de no estar ni a dos kilómetros del castillo, en una misión muy importante o eso le habían dicho, y no es que ahora que se sentía, un poquito solo y perdido en esas tierras de demonios... literalmente; buscara el siempre confiable soporte de su rubio amigo.

Estos y otros pensamientos surcaban la cabecita del Maou mientras cabalgaba en Ao y seguía a Yozak.

...En su ya clásica forma de actuar intempestivamente nuestro protagonista, tomo en sus manos, la obligación de hacer un recorrido por sus tierras -de incognito- para conocer mas a fondo los problemas de sus súbditos, Gwendal lo llamo _**Perder el tiempo**_, Gunter _**Amor a su**_ _**pueblo**_, digamos que el mencionado matrimonio arreglo su diferencia de opiniones en su habitación, Yuuri considero que su salud mental... dependía de salir huyendo de Pacto de Sangre lo mas rápido que dieran las patas de Ao. Y aquí se encontraba ahora, con sus único compañero que no paraba de hablar, de su reciente compromiso con un capitán que logro conquistar... ¡Por fin! Después de varias décadas, claro que el pelinegro dejo de escuchar cuando la frase ¡Noche de bodas! Surgió de la boca del espía; a esas alturas Yuuri sabia lo comunicativos que eran los Mazokus cuando te tomaban la suficiente confianza... ¡Demasiado! para el moreno y su cultura de emociones poco expresiva *.

0000000000000000000000

Wólfram al principio le pareció que no se quedaría mucho tiempo en Erfurt, pero cuando casi abandonaba la aldea, le ofrecieron un empleo que rechazo tajante, sin embargo consultándolo con su almohada decidió aceptar, considerando que nadie de sus conocidos lo vería y no pasaría una situación vergonzosa. Si en este momento le preguntaran, aseguraba que no dejaría su empleo hasta el día que su hermano y general lo llamara para pelear.

Mientras cerca de ahí un castaño – en realidad pelinegro- y un espía cabalgaban con lentitud ya que habían divisado el poblado y esperaban llegar esa misma noche sin tener que apresurarse, planeaban descansar un poco , sondear la opinión de la gente y continuar su recorrido; extraoficialmente Yuuri buscaría informes de su prometido... perdón de su amigo...¡Oh por Kami! Se reprochaba el Soukoku, por esa actitud suya el otro había huido; por que; si, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban -la mayoría- Yuuri era lento, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta que Wólfram se había hartado de su constante negativa. Sin embargo el Maou consideraba que si es verdad que el había tenido culpa de los rechazos , los mazokus también ; ya que lo habían traído de otro mundo enjaretándole un reino, una guerra, un prometido y muchísimas responsabilidades; siendo un joven despistado; claro que los años pasaban y el creció no solo en los físico, sino sus ideas y sentimientos también y ahora sabia que lo que sentía por la fuerza, apoyo y amistad del rubio Bishounen, no era solo camaradería, si no algo mucha mas grande y hermoso que, para variar lo asusto tanto que salió corriendo del lado del rubio, bueno literalmente; se escondió en una conchita y solo emergió cuando se hizo palpable, la felicidad que perdería si dejaba pasar mas tiempo sin decirle sus reales sentimientos a su prometido, una sonrisa franca cruzo las facciones del moreno con el ultimo pensamiento ...Prometido... susurro al viento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando imagino una felicidad conyugal aderezada con dos o tres primos para Adolph; este ultimo gesto le gano una sonrisa torcida del espía de ojos azules; pero Yuuri lo enfrento sonriendo socarronamente, después de todo los mestizos también podía concebir.

_**00000000000000000000**_

En una habitación bien iluminada; un rubio se arreglaba el cabello, su apariencia a pesar de ser totalmente natural, necesitaba un poco de coquetería, quien viera al orgulloso Mazoku en ese lugar no lo hubiera creído ni en mil años, de hecho a veces el mismo no lo asimilaba, otras veces dejaba que las cosas no lo afectaran, justificándose que otras personas tenían peores manías para superar la depresión, él por lo menos no hacia daño a nadie, como en otro tiempo cuando arrasaba con todo a su alrededor con explosiones de Maryoku puro.

Hacia tiempo en su peregrinar llego a ese lugar buscando descanso y consuelo; su decisión de darse un tiempo de descanso -de su amor no correspondido por el monarca-, lo llevo a esa aldea, donde su belleza impresiono; el continuo murmullo que escuchaba cuando caminaba por el pueblo; le subió la autoestima - nadie sale indemne de un constante rechazo- así decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento, la multitud que asistió a verlo le provoco una oleada de orgullo. Dentro del, el soldado gritaba de indignación, pero el ser humano se sentía feliz y pleno.

Noche a noche en ese rustico lugar los pobladores se embelesaban con la presencia del rubio príncipe Mazoku en un escenario. Un baile sensual de gasas y abanicos era lo que Wólfram interpretaba con tal perfección y belleza que su actuación sería digna de los más grandes castillos y dedicada a grandes señores, sin embargo esta ejecución la disfrutaban campesinos- aldeanos- de esa villa perdida en lo más recóndito de Shin Makoku. En la única posada del lugar; noche a noche agasajaba a esa personas comunes y ellos a su vez se lo retribuían con admiración y total desconocimiento de su verdadera identidad noble, en esos instantes el rubio se dedicaba a deleitarse con la libertad que le daba su mentira, bueno mentira a medias ya que nunca nadie le pregunto quien era realmente.

Para su publico solo era el artista que les daba vida por las noches; el sueño de hombres y mujeres; ¿Quienes eran ellos para cuestionar sus motivaciones?, ese hermoso demonio rubio se había ganado algo mas que su admiración y lo retribuía con el empeño que ponía en sus bailes.

Continuara…

(1) Lobo noble, héroe noble

*En mi opinión personal

Espero que les entretuviera un poco, nos estamos viendo en siguiente capitulo, ya saben que yo no me tardo mucho en colgarlos.


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí esta el segundo, ya casi terminamos; un Yuuri con muchas hormonas

**2. Las piernas de…**

Erfurt. Por fin llegaban, el hambre la cabalgata y recuerdos que lo pusieron… digamos… _inquieto_, Yuuri daba gracias tendrían comida posada y una ducha fría para calmar los ánimos. Yozak busco alojamiento en lo que el se estiraba un poco y buscaba información de Wólfram… perdón hacia la encuesta a sus súbditos, camino a lo que parecía un expendio de productos lácteos o de algo así y opto por empezar sus indagaciones, nada fuera de lo normal, todos tranquilos gracias al Demonio Pacificador, bueno eso hacia sentir a Yuuri que sus reinado no estaba tan equivocado, que le costo malas pasadas por confiar demasiado; si, pero había valido la pena, Yozak lo alcanzo en la plaza y lo guio hasta la posada.

_ Vamos Bocchan, encontré donde quedarnos.

_Que bien estoy hambriento.

_ Pues el lugar no es grande ni lujoso pero es confortable y el dueño prometió que si nos quedamos hasta mañana, veremos un espectáculo sin precedentes.

_ Nos hará bien descansar un día o dos, después seguiremos.

_ Si Bocchan.

Una cena frugal y un baño refrescante y ambos estaban listos para dormir dos de los hijos de Cecile von Spitzberg, poblaban los sueños de los durmientes.

0000000000000000000000000

En pacto de sangre, un general preparaba sus cosa para partir al otro día con Conrad, ya era hora de traer de regreso a su monarca; sus obligaciones lo aguardaban. El consejero real, lo observaba con un pequeño en brazos que se negaba a dormir, según las palabras de Gunter todo era culpa de Gwendal pues con tanta actividad Adolph se inquietaba, Gwendal termino con sus arreglos y le pidió al infante, que gustoso se fue a los brazos del general que le ofrecía un oso abeja -o eso parecía- para que lo mordiera a gusto, pasaron unos minutos y el niño se quedo dormido, lo llevaron a su habitación donde la nana y sus guardias personales - no en vano era descendiente de dos familias nobles mazokus-lo esperaban.

Ambos padres se tardaron bastante en despedirse de su retoño y cuando lo hicieron las mil recomendaciones a los cuidadores siguieron. En la habitación del matrimonio; Gunter se acerco a su esposo y le susurro.

_ ¿Podemos ir contigo?

_ Que mas quisiera pero será muy rápido; sabemos donde esta por los informes de Yozak- claro que no dejaría sin vigilancia al Maou- además tu aun no estas del todo repuesto y Adolph es muy pequeño para viajar a galope.

_Pero…

_No temas no le gritare, es solo que no puede viajar libremente, ahora ya no es un chiquillo ¡Basta de niñerías!

_ Tu mejor que nadie deberías de comprenderlo, nuestra relación no hubiese avanzado si yo no hubiese dado el primer paso -el moreno se sonrojo fugazmente- él también tuvo miedo.

_Correr tras mi hermano y dejar su reino a la deriva no es la solución.

_ ¿¡A la deriva?, confía en ti y en Conrad.

_ No te voy a convencer verdad.

_...

Un beso de su esposo confirmo la respuesta, las manos de Gwendal recorrieron el cuerpo de su amante, las ropas cayeron a sus pies y sus pieles y bocas se encontraron en una danza de pasión, la camas los recibió en un abrazo carnal, el cuerpo de Gunter recibió a su esposo con delirio y los embistes se hicieron constantes hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, un abrazo posesivo del General, y… así durmieron.

Al otro día Gunter y Adolph -desde los brazos de su media hermana- se despedían de ambos hermanos, uno iba melancólico el otro… feliz de re encontrarse con su pareja.

000000000000000

Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía Wólfram se disponía a subir al escenario, la música sonó y fue la señal del rubio para aparecer.

No importaba que tan bien creyeran los demás que lo hacia a él le gustaba la perfección, tal como en el ejercito ensayaba con tesón, otras chicas que le acompañaban en el baile lo veían con admiración; muchas de ellas bailaban poco -y enseñaban mucho- sin embargo no tenían tantos admiradores como Honey chan, sin embargo este no dejaba ver mas que las pantorrillas y eso por que el pantalón de gasa se vislumbraba. Esa noche tendrían invitados especiales según el dueño dos huéspedes con suficiente dinero para gastar, aprovechando el encanto del rubio ellas salían ganando ya que Honey rechazaba a todos los que le invitaban algo, ellas por supuesto no se hacían del rogar y consolaban a los rechazados.

0000000000000000000000000000

En su habitación el soukoku admiraba la cajita que tenia en su manos , y por desgracia la veía cada vez mas insignificante; su prometido merecía mucho mas, la cabeza del joven Maou cayo sobre su pecho en actitud derrotada, el rubio era capaz de aventarle eso en la cabeza y a pesar de que ambos eran adultos , juraba que se pondría a llorar, Yuuri -con la apariencia de cuando era un adolecente se convertía en el Maou - aun le temía a la copia -superada en su opinión - de Shin Ou, con ojos verdes-, pero el verdadero terror era el perderlo o saber que no era lo suficientemente bueno para su Wolf.

Dejo esos sentimientos derrotistas y se preparo para bajar a presenciar el entretenimiento, se preguntaba ¿que seria? otro panda de arena haciendo malabares o algo mejor… ¡Una dragón haciendo malabares! Si, Yuuri había crecido pero su inocencia aun la conservaba -siempre y cuando no se tratara de Wólfram y el tenerlo como esposo.

Yozak llego por él y bajaron juntos. Una jarra del mejor de vino y la mejor mesa -el que fueran de incognito no quería decir que la pasaran mal- y se dispusieron a esperar el show.

Todo sucedió al mismo tiempo ya entrada la noche; la música empezaba y una mano se posaba sobre el hombro de Yuuri, al girar la vista vio de pie a Gwendal y a Conrad; los ojos de ambos abiertos exorbitados, con las mandíbulas desencajadas mirando al frente… hacia el escenario.

Yuuri giro en dirección hacia donde miraba los hermanos y…

Continuara.

¿Ya se imaginaron que están viendo? ...

Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Quien baila…**

¡Eso no podía ser real! Gwendal y Conrad, estaban igual de asombrados, ¡Ahí frente en el escenario…! Wólfram von Bielefeld, príncipe de Shin Makoku, tercer hijo de la anterior Maou y orgulloso heredero de Fausto von Bielefeld, bailaba sensualmente para gente desconocida ¡sin ningún tipo de vergüenza!-eso ultimo en opinión de Yuuri- Un trueno sonó por toda la posada, todo el publico volteo en la dirección del sonido… No, no era un trueno ¡Era el grito del General von Voltaire! El rubio se giro también y con un grito asustado salió corriendo a esconderse, los hermanos ofendidos corrieron tras él, mientras un anonadado Yuuri aun se preguntaba se tenia un sueño bizarro… ¿Que sueño? ¡Pesadilla! Al recuperarse salto sobre las mesas, parecía tigre rabioso y veía a los espectadores con ganas de sacarles los ojos, por la osadía de haber visto a su prometido en ese… así… ¡Bueno, por verlo! Solo él, el poderoso Rey de Shin Makoku tenia derecho de admirar la belleza de su hermoso prometido y solo él podía imaginarlo haciendo eso… ¡Pero en privado! Y para su luna de miel, bueno conste que eran fantasías, y Yuuri consideraba que a nadie debía importarle si imaginaba a su rubio en situaciones pervertidas; era muy su imaginación y muy su lívido.

Pero no contaban con que siendo Erfurt un lugar muy alejado, lo único que conocían de la gente del castillo eran rumores y lo que los muchachos que se enlistaban en el ejército contaban, al regresar de vacaciones a ese, su pueblo. Pero que los pobladores conocieran en persona al Maou o a sus allegados ¡jamás en su vida! En ese momento solo eran para ellos, personas que asustaron a su estrella favorita, y ese que corría casi aplastándolos, era solo el huésped Harajuku Furi y los que lo acompañaban, camorristas que interrumpieron el espectáculo, se unieron en grupos y siguieron a los matones, con claras intenciones de lanzarlos a la calle.

Gwendal le pisaba los talones a un rubio muy atlético y corredor veloz. El cuerpo de su hermano le pareció a Wólfram como un oso grizzli a punto de devorarlo - y no estaba lejos de la verdad- , si pudiese detener su huida se daría de golpes en la cabeza, como pudo imaginar que sus hermanos no lo encontrarían, y como si no fuera suficiente con ellos, el Soukoku por el que suspiraba, también llego. Aparte de la regañina que le darían sus hermanos -bueno, uno nada más-, le había dado la excusa perfecta a Yuuri para romper el compromiso. Este último pensamiento logro detener su loca carrera, ya nada podía ser peor, al girar para enfrentar a Gwendal, cerró los ojos y espero... y espero… y ¡¿Donde estaban Gwendal y los otros?

En la parte de abajo del lugar se armaba una trifulca entre los ofendidos espectadores y los intrusos, Yuuri gritaba que era el Maou pero nadie le hacia caso -cabello castaño y ojos caobas- nadie le creía, Conrad peleaba contra ¿¡Dos sillas? Si, al parecer dos hombres lo enfrentaba con sillas como si fuera un animal salvaje, Gwendal esquivaba los vasos, botellas y… líquidos dudosos que le lanzaba el cantinero, Yozak corría sorteando a las chicas y sus zapatos proyectiles; Yuuri por su lado estaba a punto de convocar Maryoku, la desesperación de no poder acercarse a su Wólfram y creyendo que esa gente quería secuestrar a su rubia tentación; desemboco en la aparición del poder del Maou -pues la apariencia ya la tenia- al sentir ese poder… todo sus atacantes retrocedieron asustados y … Nada paso, después de todo el Maou nunca ataco a gente inocente, y la gente _inocente_ aprovecho y echo al grupo de facinerosos, fuera de ahí y casi… de la aldea.

Derrotados y humillados se sentaron a descansar en un establo, _rumiando_ su coraje. Un comentario poco atinado del Maou, provoco tres arrugas más en el seño de Gwendal.

_ ¿Creen que si pedía… un Prívate con Wólfram, se hubiese negado?

El sonido de un sopapo se escucho, Maou o no, había cosas con las que no se jugaba y… Conrad pierde pronto la paciencia cuando se trata de su hermanito.

000000000000000000000

Wólfram estando en su habitación, se entero de todas las novedades, por sus compañeras y sonrió con condescendencia era lógico que el Rey pacifista jamás dañaría a sus súbditos, ni permitiría que alguien mas lo hiciera. Su Maou, su amado Maou, al que perdió esa noche, una lágrima solitaria fue la única muestra de su dolor. El destino te alcanzaba así corrieras hasta el fin del mundo y el suyo de no estar junto a su henachoko, lo siguió hasta Erfurt.

000000000000000000

En el establo, se discutía la solución, para esos sucesos.

_¡Si el, no respeto ni el uniforme ni al honor de su familia, no hay nada que hacer, dejémosle!

_Eso es muy duro, Gwendal.

_¡Por tu consentimiento hacia el, es como es. Conrad!

_ Yo no lo consiento, por ser tan estricto con él, es que se escapo y mira a lo que ha llegado.

_¡No es mi culpa!, yo he tratado de educarlo, en cambio tú que siempre estas al lado del Maou ¡¿Cuándo le pones atención?

_ General, Conrad… Por favor.

_Silencio, ¿para que eres espía?, se supone que es para informarnos cosas como esta…

_¡Basta Gwendal! ¡No la tomes contra Yozak! –se exaltaba Conrad.

_¡Basta ya!

El hombre frente a ellos no parecía el Yuuri de siempre, de hecho se veía molesto, ¡y lo estaba! pero por esta tonta discusión, para el moreno no era tan mala la situación, al fin y al cabo Wólfram no había hecho algo tan vergonzoso, solo era un baile, muy sensual pero solo eso; claro que Wólfram era tan sexi incluso todo desarreglado o cansado, cabalgando, comiendo… de hecho Wólfram nació sexi, que podían hacer los demás mortales nada mas que admirar esa obra de arte y ya, en su caso hacerlo su esposo y encerrarlo bajo siete llaves… No, sería como encerrar a un ave delicada y que fue creada para disfrute de la vista de los humanos, corrección mazokus.

_El baile fue hermoso, siempre ha sido un gran artista, sin embargo el será mi esposo, de ahora en adelante seré el único que admire ese show, y ¡ningún berrinche de hermanos celosos, me impedirá que regrese a ese pueblo por lo que me pertenece!…

_Su majes…

_¡Nada, iré solo! No quiero que los regaños de uno y la sobreprotección del otro, me espante a mi Wolf ¡Entendido!

Ambos hermanos vieron partir a un decidido Maou, Yozak por su parte solo sonreía, ¡El Bocchan tenia agallas!

00000000000000000000000

Wólfram se cambio y se coloco su camisón, cerro la ventana pues el frio que hacia no le permita conciliar el sueño y esa noche el frio provenía de su alma, se recostó, su corazón lloraba por la perdida de su gran amor, algún día se preguntaba Wolf, ¿algún día podría amar a alguien mas?...

Llevaba diez minutos acostado; cuando unos toques en su ventana lo hicieron levantarse, cogió su espada y se acerco para abrirla, su rostro se convirtió en mármol.

_ Hola preciosa criatura rubia, ¿Me preguntaba si acepta visitas en su habitación?

_ ¡Claro que no señor! ¡¿Por quien me toma, yo solo bailo?

_Claro… y si yo llegara a su precio.

_ No lo creo mi Lord, no me hace falta la riqueza -contesto orgulloso el rubio.

_Oh, yo jamás lo ofendería con una propuesta como esa, de hecho si me permite pasar, le diré detalladamente lo que puedo darle.

_No, que sea ahí donde esta.

_¡¿Wolf?... Hace frio – dijo el soukoku.

_Yuuri…

_Déjame pasar Wolf,… ¿¡Como pretendes que me declare, en una cornisa y con este frio Mazoku?

_ ¿Mazoku?

_ Si,…Endemoniado.

_ Yuuri no seas… tonto.

El rubio abrió mas la ventana para que el moreno entrara y cuando este estuvo dentro con movimiento torpe se acerco a su prometido y lo tomo de las manos, dejando una cajita abierta con un precioso anillo de oro blanco.

_ Ahora mi rubio bailarín –el sonrojo ilumino el rostro del príncipe mazoku- te ofrezco un reino, una corona, un trono, millones de súbditos, tesoros, castillos, y… si eso no te convence solo me queda ofrecerte… el alma, la vida y el corazón de este inseguro henachoko; que te amara hasta la muerte y mas allá… con eso una familia… que formaremos y posibles hijos que serán nuestro orgullos y felicidad… ¿Lo aceptas?

El silencio siguió a la declaración del Rey demonio, el rubio clavo la vista en esas obsidianas repletas de amor.

_ ¿Tú aceptas, el orgullo, la inseguridad, la posesividad, el carácter explosivo, un hermano enojón, uno bipolar y una suegra acosadora,… de este von Bielefeld?

_ ¡Para siempre! y eso que te falto mencionar un cuñado demasiado cariñoso, a Adolph no lo menciono por que es un angelito.

_...

_No lo conoces, pero lo querrás tanto como yo.

_ Bien.

_ Te amo Wólfram.

_ Te amo Yuuri.

_ …¿Me harás un prívate?

_Pervertido

_See

Yuuri beso a Wólfram y este lo separo con delicadeza, lo sentó en la cama y se situó frente a el, un hombro de su camisón cayo, luego el otro; con movimientos mucho mas eróticos que nunca, se fue bajando la prenda dejando ver su piel de porcelana, la ropa interior de Yuuri ya le quedaba apretada, el rubio se acerco y con movimientos gatunos se hinco frente el Maou, dirigió sus blanca manos a la ropa del moreno y comenzó a apartarla; Yuuri no resistió y abrazo al rubio besándolo con fiereza, con pertenencia ; Wólfram se dejo hacer, las manos morenas habidas tocaban toda la piel a su alcance, la ropa interior mazoku voló y los dos miembros se juntaron como si ellos también se besaran, el cuerpo blanco fue recostado con total y absoluta veneración, la boca del Maou lo recorrió dejando huellas como en la arena blanca de una playa virgen, Wólfram jadeaba y lloraba de felicidad. Oyendo la letanía que susurraba el soukoku… Mío… Mío… , los dedos ensalivados del monarca se introdujeron en él, sin causar mas que una muy levísima incomodidad, pidiendo más, el rubio sintió por primera vez el miembro de su amado adentrándose en él, los movimientos coordinados y lentos duraron instantes –en opinión de ambos- antes de que llegaran a la muerte pequeña. Abrazados se acurrucaron y durmieron todo la noche.

Olvidándose de tres hombres que pasaron la noche en un establo, a decir verdad dos de ellos, muy pero muy alejados de Gwendal, disfrutaron también de sus cuerpos.

Continuara.

Hola llegamos al final, uno mas, el ultimo, espero que les haya entretenido un poco, por que a mi el pervertido del demonio y su rubio si me encantaron.


	4. Chapter 4

Siiii Mpreg lo amo, este es el fin; vean el video esta genial y si es ¡un rubio!

Agradeciendo a Makyone por su review.

**4. Míralos enamorados**

Al otro día y con el Maou de su mano, el rubio Honey chan se despedía de sus publico y admiradores, el pueblo no se asombro de que Honey chan conociera al mismísimo Monarca, para no molestar mas a esa buena gente los tres faltantes del grupo los aguardaba a las afueras con los caballos listos.

Al llegar la pareja real Yuuri se paro frente a su rubio con actitud protectora. Gwendal camino y con fuerza separo al rey pero al llegar a su hermano lo tomo en brazos y lo apretó con cariño ¡ berrinchudo y desobediente! y ahora ¡bailarín exótico!... Wólfram siempre seria su hermanito, Conrad empujado por su prometido se unió y Wólfram extendió sus brazos en muda invitación.

Con la certeza de un prometedor futuro, los mazokus iniciaron su camino de vuelta a pacto de sangre. Al llegar Gunter y Adolph los recibieron con gritos de jubilo, Wólfram conoció a su primer sobrino y Yuuri tuvo razón, lo quiso mucho desde ese momento.

0000000000000000000

Los meses siguieron y cuatro exactos después de su regreso; la boda real se llevo a cabo, solo una semana mas tarde, la segunda la del León de Ruttenberg y su Espía de cabello naranja; ambas coordinadas por todas la mujeres -incluida Greta- del castillo y por supuesto a la cabeza Cecile.

00000000000000000000000

Adolph dormía tranquilamente sobre esa persona, acomodado sobre el vientre que albergaba a su primo o prima, ahora el pecho y estomago de su tío Wólfram era su lugar favorito para tomar la siesta, al quedarse dormido Gunter lo tomaba en brazos para que siguiera durmiendo, no es que el bebé molestara al rubio; es que tenían que ser cuidadosos, con el peso extra de Adolph sobre el heredero real. Yuuri entro cuando Gunter salía vio a su hermoso rubio dormido, se acerco y se reclino, beso el vientre de su esposo; cuatro meses no era mucho y sin embargo Wólfram estaba … muy llenito, Gisela aseguraba que era normal y por fin en una semana podrían saber que era su hijo, el rubio se removió y abrió sus ojitos, el moreno lo vio con esa carita de sueño ¿quien diría que su esposo fuera un experto bailándole sensualmente para despertar sus pasión?, lo beso con ternura; para el Maou no había mas felicidad que esa y su madre aseguraba que al tener a su hijo en brazos se duplicaría, se pregunto preocupado ¿seria capaza de aguantar tanta felicidad?, esperaba que si. A pesar de sus cuñados que lo tuvieron reclamándole, todo un dia por embarazar a Wólfram antes de la boda, el como buen Rey recibió la regañina, pero su venganza fue ¡peor! Sus cuñados aseguraban que solo aun adolecente hormonado haría algo así… Digamos que Yozak y Gunter como buenos súbditos, ayudaron a su Rey, esa noche en pacto de sangre el compas de una canción se oía en dos habitaciones y ninguna era la de Yuuri y Wólfram…

La revancha corre en la sangre Mazoku, y el soukoku lo supo cuando una antiquísima ley fue convocada por un sonrojado Gwendal -los gritos y gemidos, de ambos hermanos del príncipe mazoku, se oyeron hasta las caballerizas-. Esta ley aseguraba que una semana de castidad antes de la boda era necesaria para la purificación del matrimonio, y con una cara de signos de interrogación recibió la noticia el Rey demonio, en esos días se veía una situación muy cómica –para los que no la Vivian- Yuuri hablaba desde debajo de un balcón a ¡¿una mano enguantada? Lo único que Wólfram le era permitido mostrar a su futuro esposo, afortunadamente su rubio inteligente se le ocurrió apelar a Shinou y así el rey original puso paz entres los hermanos del rubio y Yuuri…

Wólfram lo beso regresándolo de los recuerdos.

0000000000000000000000000

En una de las habitaciones, Yozak era penetrado con sumo cuidado por su esposo, su vientre de casi seis meses era la razón por que Conrad se excedía en atenciones, aun así el de ojos azules aun disfrutaba plenamente de los encuentro sexuales con su pareja y que decir de este, que aunado a la felicidad de amar y ser amado, seria padre en poco tiempo, el clímax llego al pasivo y el castaño lo siguió poco después, las sonrisa picara junto con los brazos de Yozak recibieron a Conrad, se recostó a lado de su esposo y lo atrajo tan cerca como lo permitía el estomago del espía, después de todo Yozak era delgado*.

00000000000000000000

Cuatro años después Adolph tomaba de la mano a Imre –un pelinegro de ojos verdes- mientras trataba de quitarle a Manfred -el gemelo de este- la flor que se comía, el de cabello gris se estaba desesperando pues Manfred, no soltaba -lo que consideraba una suculenta golosina-, Mientras Adolph forcejeaba con el niño. Imre se jaloneaba para agarrar su oso de arena -regalo de su tío Gwendal-, que se había caído cuando su primo lo levanto, el pequeño von Voltaire rogaba por ayuda de Shinou, mala la hora en que se le ocurrió decir que ellos no necesitaban niñera y se ofreció para ser el cuidador ; vio llegar a Blaz quien se acerco a sus primos y tomo a Imre y a Gun gun -nombre del oso- llevándolos con el, Adolph suspiro aliviado y por fin le quito la flor a Manfred… ¿y sus padres y tíos contaban con esos dos como herederos al trono?, el lo dudaba, sobre toda por que seguramente le tocaría ser consejero y a Blaz su guardaespaldas… No importaba se dijo feliz, amaba a todos sus primos, a Blaz por ser su apoyo a pesar que algunas veces desaparecía, junto con su papi el tío Yozak -claro que por poco tiempo- pues si no, su tío Conrad salía tras ellos para traerlos de regreso, y quería mucho también a esos gemelos despistados y de mal genio, y no por que fueran los príncipes; si no por que eran sus primos mas pequeños y sabia que esos enanos lo seguían como pollitos a su mama, su tío Yuuri decía que era por que se sentían seguros en su compañía, cuando Wólfram y él no estaban. No sabia la razón, solo entendía que se amaban unos a otros y eso era lo importante. Esperaba que sus tíos trajeran otro bebé; hacia falta un rubio entre ellos, Imre y Manfred eran pelinegros, Blaz castaño y él de cabello gris, solo faltaba el rubio y así serian… El rubio y los demonios.

000000000000000000000000

Los padres de todos esos pequeños los vigilaban escondidos detrás de unos arboles, la guardia real, también los seguía a distancia segura, no debían ofender la sensibilidad de Adolph, Gwendal casi corrió cuando vio a su bebé a punto de llorar de frustración, pero Gunter y Yozak lo detuvieron mostrándole que con pasos lentos pero firmes Blaz se acercaba para ayudar a su primo el mayor, Yuuri se comía las uñas viendo que su Manfred tenia unos raros gustos alimenticios y Wólfram solo negaba con la cabeza, culpándolo por que sus hijos heredaran su despistes, Conrad sonreía tranquilo, eran niños ¡que esperaban! Además esos gemelos eran la consecuencia del baile de un rubio para un demonio o ¿no?

Fin

*Lo vi en las ovas cuando en el baño se encuentran a Saralegui y guau esta buenísimo

Blaz protector constante

Imre gran rey

Manfred hombre de la paz


End file.
